Question: What is the least common multiple of $4$ and $6$ ? $\text{lcm}(4, 6) = $
Solution: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of $4$ and $6$. We know that $4 \times 6$ (or $24$ ) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of $6$ until we find a number divisible by $4$. $6, 12$ So, the least common multiple of $4$ and $6$ is $12$.